This invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, more particularly to a polycarbonate, flush-mounted ceiling fixture canopy that is designed to retard heat transfer from the light source to the ceiling and electrical connection box.
Prior art flush-mounted ceiling fixture canopies are generally adapted to be mounted on a ceiling by attachment to an electrical connection box in the ceiling. Such fixtures generally have a pan with a light socket depending therefrom. An incandescent light bulb is screwed into the light socket. A cross bar is attached to the connection box and the pan is attached to cross bar.
However, with such incandescent bulbs, excessive heat may be transferred to the light fixture canopy and/or to the ceiling or the electrical connection box. In order to meet various building and electrical codes and to obtain Underwriters Laboratories (UL) approval for the lighting fixture, the rate of heat transfer from the incandescent light bulbs to the light fixture and to ceiling or connection box should be below an acceptable level so as to reduce the risk of damage to the lighting fixture. This is particularly important if it is molded of plastic.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a flush-mounted ceiling fixture that is constructed from heat resistant material employing sufficient insulation as well as heat dissipating structure between the heat generating light bulbs and the ceiling and connection box to adequately reduce the transfer of heat from the bulbs to the associated structures.